


Потерянный рай

by Rena_Welt



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena_Welt/pseuds/Rena_Welt
Summary: Потому что это то, что помогает выжить, не упасть и не свалиться с тонкой грани нормальности, которую они вместе установили после войны.





	Потерянный рай

Постепенно это входит в привычку — одну из ненужных и бесполезных, но невероятно необходимых таким как они.

Собираться каждый вечер в Выручай-комнате, скрываясь от излишне любопытных взглядов однокурсников и профессоров, скользя тенями по пустым глухим к мольбам коридорам. Война закончилась, но это тяжело осознать.

— Я уж думал, не придешь, — фыркает Гермиона, когда Драко наконец появляется в их убежище. Она сидит, привалившись к колонне и сонно сощурив глаза, еле ворочает языком — все-таки нагрузка на седьмом курсе увеличена, но пропустить один из таких вечеров равносильно предательству.

Маленькому и незаметному.

Предательство спасения — единственного, что у них осталось и за что стоит цепляться.

Луна кивает ему, перебирая в руках какие-то ракушки и фенечки, ковер под ней мягкий и пушистый, усыпанный мелочью и безделушками, с которыми она так трогательно обращается, что Драко даже завидует.

— Привет, — безмолвно говорит взглядом Гарри, усевшись на диване и запрокинув голову. В глазах у него наверняка все еще двоится — все-таки дуэльный клуб изматывает лучше всякой тренировки — но он даже не думает уходить.

Драко падает в кресло, подгибает. И незримо сигнализирует остальным — впрочем, его и так все понимают.

Луна достает гитару из-за спины — старенькую, потрепанную, потрескавшуюся еще со времен правления Снейпа, а это меньше года значит, но все равно истасканную.

Драко представляет, сколько раз она ее брала, чтобы поднять настроение первокурсникам.

Драко не хочет этого представлять.

Она осторожно ведет по струнам — перебирает, дергает, незримо касается, что вкупе создает мелодию — одновременно прекрасную и чарующую — может, у Луны в предках были Сирены?

Гермиона бездумно смотрит куда-то вперед, но Драко знает, что она отдается их песням — вся, без остатка, потому что это то, что помогает выжить, не упасть и не свалиться с тонкой грани нормальности, которую они вместе установили после войны.

Гарри выглядит почти также, но все-таки чуть лучше — он переводит взгляд на Драко и замирает — почти на мгновение — а затем вновь бесцельно блуждает по комнате. Его мысли ускользают, рассеиваются, но Гарри все равно держится и поет — голос у него чуть хриплый, кажется, простывший (Драко мысленно отмечает, что надо посоветовать ему сходить к Помфри. А лучше отвести, сам-то Герой никогда не пойдет.).

И воздух заполняет музыка — волшебная по своей консистенции, как и все в этом замке, но одновременно простая, доступная, как маленькая житейская радость, которую они судорожно несли через все трудности, кутая в безопасность и счастье. А теперь наслаждаются — вводят внутривенно по двенадцать или шестнадцать минут.

Этого хватает.

Луна трепетно и нежно сжимает инструмент, но рука у нее тверда, а голос — тонок. Какофония звуков — примерно так все должно звучать.

Вместо этого рождается идеальность — у идеальности несовпадение в тонах, у идеальности потрепанные волосы и тени под глазами, у идеальности сухая вера и такое же вино — в редких случаях.

— Давайте последнюю? Завтра Зелья первыми. Надо хоть немного собраться, — предлагает Гермиона, и все мысленно с ней соглашаются.

Луна берет ноту — чуть выше, чуть ниже. Абсурдно, хаотично, и с первого раза не угадаешь, что она играет, но они угадывают — всегда угадывают, потому что ну как же иначе.

— От края до края. Небо в огне сгорает, — мелодично начинает Гермиона, растягивая слова и это звучит феерично, неловко и неудобно, но, несомненно, прекрасно.

— И в нем исчезают все надежды и мечты, — продолжает нараспев Луна, точно танцуя пальцами на струнах и воссоздавая почти что рай. Голос у нее тоньше, чем у Гермионы, а спектр чувств — такой же.

— Но ты засыпаешь, и ангел к тебе слетает, — подхватывает Драко еще ниже, что создает безумный контраст на тонах, отчего песня словно меняется, но они, конечно, знают, что это не так. Спокойствие медленно проникает в легкие, отпускает лихорадка паники — откуда она здесь вообще, Драко понятия не имеет.

— Смахнет твои слезы, и во сне смеешься ты, — заканчивает Гарри хриплым баритоном, сцепляя пальцы в замок.

Это символизирует их надежду — на что-то правильное, хорошее. С каплей страха и силы, надежды, веры. Словом, всего того, что у них всегда было в избытке, но почему-то пряталось где-то внутри, за барьерами.

Которые разрушила война.

— Засыпай, на руках у меня засыпай, — тянет Гермиона — незримо дрожит от переполняющих эмоций.

— Засыпай, под пенье дождя. — Луна улыбается незаметно, но ментально — ощутимо. Ими всеми и сразу. Это провоцирует слабую усмешку у Гарри.

— Далеко, там где неба кончается край, — выдыхает Драко и внезапно — в который раз за месяц — словно впервые проникается песней.

— Ты найдешь потерянный рай, — Гарри прикрывает глаза — будто бы гадает о своем раю. Потерянном когда-то в детстве со словами _Авада Кедавра_ и шрамом на лбу.

Музыка танцует вокруг них, гарцует на колоннах и пушистом ковре. Гермиона расслабляется — опускает плечи, склоняет голову.

— Во сне хитрый демон может пройти сквозь стены.

— Дыханье у спящих он умеет похищать. — Луна хитро улыбается — похитительница негативных эмоций.

— Бояться не надо, душа моя будет рядом, — Драко не знает, есть ли у него душа. Хочет верить, что остатки чего-то подобного все еще теплятся внутри — стынут угольками.

— Твои сновиденья до рассвета охранять, — Гарри вновь теряется где-то между _сейчас_ и _потом_ , но голос его звучит красиво и элегантно.

Да что там говорить — их общая песня звучит как что-то противоестественное для критиков музыкальной эстрады, но душевное и приятное для них самих. И друг друга, потому что привязаться к трем людям, одного из которых ненавидели семь лет — невозможное. Впрочем, пора бы уже привыкнуть — Гермиона мягко улыбается ему через усталость и

все-таки _возможное_.

— Подставлю ладони — их болью своей наполни.

— Наполни печалью, страхом гулкой темноты.

— И ты не узнаешь, как небо в огне сгорает.

— И жизнь разбивает все надежды и мечты.

Все почти синхронно морщатся-вздрагивают. Слишком хорошо знают. Слишком хорошо чувствовали бесконечное множество раз, когда падаешь и не за что ухватиться, но вдруг понимаешь, что никогда не упадешь до конца, а поэтому зачем опора. Просто падай и растворяйся в странных ощущениях.

И сжимай в дрожащих руках эти самые осколки надежд и мечт, чего-то живого и чего-то стоящего.

— Ты найдешь потерянный рай, — выводят они все вместе, сливаясь в осторожную и изысканную мелодию наряду с хрупкими нотами, которые создает Луна — небрежно и вместе с тем предельно аккуратно. Песня гулом отдает где-то в висках и забирает последние силы.

Ну и пускай.

Они расходятся ближе к утру, прекрасно понимая, что профессора наверняка будут недовольным подобным поведением и, возможно, даже сделают выговор с отработкой.

Но это все — сущий пустяк по сравнению с недолгими вечерами в Выручай-комнате и близкими, понимающими людьми, ради которых можно перетерпеть любую боль.


End file.
